


Stargate Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Evil, Atlantis, Clowns, Cold, Control Chairs, Digital Art, Donuts, Doodles, Drawble, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Furlings, Furry, Inks, Meme, Multi, Octopus, Off-World, Pencil, Penguins, Phobias, Puddlejumper Sex, Puddlejumpers, Robots, Self-Insert, Steampunk, Surfing, Traditional Media, Unicorns, Young Sheppard, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate and Stargate Atlantis drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. furries + Stargate Atlantis for catmoran




	2. Stargate SG-1 + only one interest for hecateshound




	3. John+Rodney kissing in a puddlejumper




	4. "something having at least John Sheppard in it" for _inbetween_




	5. cowlicks + cold unfeeling robot arm for liviapenn




	6. SGA + steampunk for telesilla




	7. John and Ronon surfing, or just hanging around on the beach for Telesilla




	8. Woolsey with some alien little creature for Astridv




	9. Lorne debating paperwork vs painting for Seikaitsukimizu




	10. Team Shep in a truly alien landscape for telesilla




	11. Ronon + octopus for schneefink




	12. Any Stargate character with a bad cold being confronted by a mythical creature for busaikko




	13. How Sheppard developed a fear of clowns for busaikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busaikko prompted "How John Sheppard, at a young age, developed a fear of clowns." for a Halloween drawble.


	14. fighting evil too early in the morning for busaikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busaikko prompted: "Someone from SGA, fighting evil* too early in the morning and before coffee. * for any value of evil."


	15. evil, longhaired SG-1 team for sg_fignewton




	16. SG-1 and penguins for lolmac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lolmac wanted "something with SG-1 and penguins, especially if the penguins are dressed as ninjas, Spartans, the French Foreign Legion, or any other military group."


	17. "Ratcreature as a Furling from SG-1 meeting Teal'c" for fignewton

I went with "Furling" as a small person in furry costume, because I don't think we ever see the "real" Furlings, just the Wormhole X-Treme! version, so my avatar is supposed to wear a bad furry suit -- kind of weird because it is already technically furry, but cosplaying a different furry, I guess.


	18. "Tok'ra + writing fanfic" for roeskva

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
